


Verloren

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Das konnte nicht sein!Das DURFTE nicht sein!Nicht ER!Nicht sein kleiner Bruder!Warum hat es ausgerechnet Mokuba erwischt?Warum nicht ihn?
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	Verloren

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Tja, das kommt dabei heraus, wenn man mir über ne Woche die Tastatur entzieht...
> 
> Nix meins. Und Geld bekomm’ ich auch nicht.

Das konnte nicht sein!  
Das DURFTE nicht sein!  
Nicht ER!  
Nicht sein kleiner Bruder!  
Warum hat es ausgerechnet Mokuba erwischt?  
Warum nicht ihn?  
Ihn? Den Eiskalten? Berechenbaren? Gefühlskalten?  
Mokuba ist so voller Leben- Energie- gewesen. Er hatte es genossen. Hatte selbst IHN zum Lächeln gebracht.  
Jetzt würde er nie wieder lächeln können.  
Denn der einzige Grund war fort.  
Eigentlich hielt ihn hier nichts mehr.  
Was sollte er auch hier ohne seinen kleinen Bruder?

Er zog sich immer mehr zurück.  
Zurück ins Dunkel.

Natürlich blieb sein Fehlen nicht unbemerkt. Immer wieder schwirrten Yugis Augen zu dem leeren Platz. Und mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, stieg seine Sorge. Als nach fast zwei Wochen immer noch nicht bekannt war, warum der junge Firmenbesitzer der Schule fernblieb und allen Anschein nach auch nicht in seiner Firma erschien, packte Yugi alle Hausaufgaben und Kopien zusammen und fuhr zum Kaiba- Anwesen. 

Klopfenden Herzens stand er nachmittags vor dem schweren schmiede eisernen Tor. Das Hausmädchen ließ ihn herein. Wies ihm bedrückt flüsternd den Weg zu Kaibas Zimmer. 

Yugi trat, nachdem er leise an die dunkle Eichentür geklopft hatte, einfach ein. 

Dunkelheit und schlechte Luft umfingen ihn. 

Vorsichtig ließ er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und tapste in die Richtung, in die er die Fenster vermutete. Nach einer Weile berührte er Stoff und mit einem Ruck zog er den samtigen Vorhang beiseite. Ließ das nachlassende Tageslicht ein. Nun öffnete er eines der großen Fenster. Genoss den Schwall frischer Luft, den eine Bö hineinwehte. Erst jetzt erlaubte er sich, sich umzudrehen. Was er erblickte, ließ sein Herz stocken. Bleich, abgemagert, ausgemergelt, apathisch lag der sonst so stolze junge Mann auf seinem Bett. Die Augen geschlossen. Geschützt noch zusätzlich durch einen Arm. Ihn zu heben, musste ihn einiges an Kraft gekostet haben. Dennoch weniger, als es ihn kosten würde, Licht zu ertragen. 

Schnellen Schrittes überwand Yugi die Entfernung zwischen ihnen. Behutsam setzte er sich an den Bettrand.  
Strich vorsichtig über den Arm, welcher nur noch aus Haut und Knochen zu bestehen schien. Jetzt, aus der Nähe, fiel ihm auf, WIE... verfallen?... der Andere bereits war. So, als hätte er mit dem Leben bereits abgeschlossen. Doch was konnte das bewirkt haben? 

Langsam beugte er sich vor.  
Kurz vor dem Gesicht, welches immer noch vom Arm bedeckt war, hielt er inne. 

„Was ist geschehen?“, wisperte er vorsichtig. So, als habe er Angst, dass sich Seto bereits bei diesem kleinen Hauch verflüchtigen könnte.

Eine kurze Weile herrschte Ruhe zwischen ihnen.  
Dann erklang eine heisere Stimme.  
Und es brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um Yugi klarzumachen, dass diese Stimme zum älteren Kaiba gehörte. Denn sie hatte nichts mehr mit dem wunderschönen samtdunklen Bariton von einst gemein. 

Krächzend berichtete Seto ihm, was vorgefallen war.  
Wie er Mokuba durch einen Autounfall verloren hatte. Ihm nicht hatte helfen können. Trotz seiner enormen Macht und seines enormen Reichtums. Wie er in seinen Armen das Leben in diesen sonst strahlenden Augen habe entweichen sehen können. Wie sehr es ihn zerrissen hat. Wie er alles in diesem einen Moment verloren hatte.

Und endlich bahnten sich auch die Tränen und Schluchzer einen Weg nach draußen. Einen Weg, der ihnen seit mehr als zwei Wochen hartnäckig versperrt worden war. 

Geschockt umschlossen Yugis Arme den sich vor Schluchzern schüttelnden mageren Körper. Verzweifelt versuchte er dem Größeren etwas Halt zu geben. Wärme. Versuchte ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht allein war. 

Stunden später, wie ihm schien, beruhigte sich Seto. Doch die Wahrheit war, dass ihm einfach nur die Kraft zum Weinen fehlte. Sein Ausbruch hatte fast alles ausgezerrt, was er an Reserven noch besessen hatte. 

Yugi saß inzwischen auf dem Bett. Den Rücken auf Kissen gestützt, hielt er Seto im Arm. 

„Du hast mich nicht verloren...“

Er spürte, wie sich Setos Arme kurz anspannten. Selbst zum Reden fehlte dem einst resoluten Kaiba die Kraft. 

Sie lagen noch eine Weile schweigend da.  
Den jeweils anderen im Arm.

Bis Yugi auffiel, dass sich Setos Brustkorb nicht mehr hob und senkte.  
Verzweifelt hob er das Kinn des Älteren. 

Doch alles was er zu sehen bekam, war ein von Erschöpfung gezeichnetes, hageres Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, welches in den letzten Minuten seines Lebens noch friedvoll Lächeln gelernt hatte.

...


End file.
